What's this feeling?
by isave340
Summary: Oliver and Len have been friends for two years. What will happen when Oliver starts having feelings for Len
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm so sorry for anyone who liked The New Kid but I wont be finishing it! I decided this yesterday after like... 100 years! Now I am gonna start working on this new fan fiction! Its Len x Oliver, of course! This time I plan on finishing it! I have an "editor" giving me deadlines for every chapter so if one is late blame her! I will help you mob too! PITCHFORKS! WOOO! Anyway!**

Len POV

A loud ringing interrupts my peaceful sleep followed by someone shaking me. I open one eye and see my twin staring down at me frustrated.

"Hurry! If we are late for class again Meiko will kill us!" She says shaking me a bit more.

I drag myself out of bed and get dressed then do my hair and eat breakfast.

"Good morning, Len!" Miku sings.

I nod, too lazy to speak. Rin runs downstairs and grabs a orange.

"Did you study for that test we have in English?" She asks me.

"Kinda..." I yawn then add "It doesn't seem hard."

She glares at me. "You need to start caring more!"

I shrug. "Next semester."

"You said that last semester!"

"Next year, for sure." I smirk then walk to school. When I get to school I see a little blonde boy wave at me. I walk up to him and pat his head.

"Morning, Oliver."

He smiles bright "Good morning, Len!" He then swats my hand away. "And Dont pet me!"

Oliver and I have been friends for two years. At first I hated him and he hated me. He said he didn't like me because I thought I was the world and everyone would bow down to me. I hated him because of the way he would always roll his eyes when someone did something for me. It pissed me off! He still does it but just to be funny, now.

Rin walks up behind me and hugs Oliver. "Oliverrrrrrrr! You are always so... Oliver!"

"Good Morning to you too, Rin." Oliver says calmly.

Rin always attacks Oliver because of her addiction to adorable things. Her room is filled with pictures of dogs and rabbits. She always asks me the same question. "Who is more adorable? That puppy or Oliver?" Or. "That rabbit or Oliver" Once even. "That outfit or Oliver?" She compares him to everything!

"Did you study for the test in English, Oliver?" Rin asks already knowing the answer.

"Yes, do you need help studying? I can help you."

She giggles. "No thanks but Len didnt study, again! Mind helping him instead?"

I know what she is trying to do. That yaoi freak! She's been trying these past year to "hook us up". I'm not sure if Oliver has noticed, it was never important enough to ask.

"Sure! Want to study in the library?" He asks excitedly.

I roll my eyes and laugh a bit at how excited he gets about school.

"Whatever, I dont mind taking a quick nap before school."

I laugh again then follow him to the library. When we get there he takes a bunch of papers out.

"Do you know any of the words?"

I look through the list, pointing out a few I know from context.

"That's all."

He looks over the ones I pointed at.

"Good start!"

He then starts to explain every word. I nod everytime he pauses and lean against my fist. He is cool but when he starts about school he sounds like a teacher.

"Len! Are you listening?"

I look up and smile at him. "Yeah, I am." Then go back into my resting position.

After awhile a start to fall asleep and before I know it Oliver's voice gets distant until I cant hear it anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver POV

I continue reviewing the vocab until I notice that Len has dozed off. His hair is covering his face and I can hear him breathing. He looks so cute like that.

Did I just think he was _cute_?! Where did that come from?

I hurriedly shake Len awake. "Y-you weren't even listening…"

He smiles as he lets out a yawn. "Of course I was listening! I was just resting my eyes."

"Sure you were…" The bell rings and I quickly pack up my stuff. "Come on Len, we're going to be late!"

Half dragging him to class, we make it right before the bell rings.

"Okay class, today is the test!" The teacher starts to pass around the packets as the students groan in complaint. "Aww don't be like that! Just think that if you fail this test, you will fail the class! No pressure."

I speed through the test. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I wonder how Len is doing, he Probably just half-hazardly did it and is taking a nap now. The rest of class rolls by and on our way out the door we hand in our tests. I walk to second by myself and sit in my seat by the window. Too bad i don't have this class with Len, it gets so boring sometimes.

The teacher starts his lecture with his monotone voice. Half paying attention, i stare out the window and see the gym class running laps. My eyes follow one runner in particular with blonde hair. Is that Len? I didn't know he ran that fast! He has the most perfect body. Slim arms, nice legs, that tight shirt shows off his- wait...

"_The most perfect body"?! _What am i saying?!

I take my eyes off Len and turn towards the front. The rest of the period goes by and the bell rings. Lunch!

Rushing down the hallway to meet Len and Rin, i almost trip on a few people. Each time i mumble an apology but i dont stop.

"Hey Ollie!"

"Oh hey Rin, wheres Len?"

"Oh, hes somewhere over there in that group of people. Lets just wait for him at our table." Rin pulls me towards our usual spot and sits across from me.

Throughout lunch i quietly eat as some of Rin's friends come and go. Halfway through lunch, Len finally sets himself right beside me.

"You okay Oliver?" Len nudges my side.

"Y-yeah... Im just lost in thought." I think of how i called him cute and having a nice body and i blush.

"Oooo, what are you thinking about?" Rin leans forward probably thinking i have a crush on someone.

"N-no one... nothing. Im just confused i guess."

"Whats all the confusion about? Do you like someone?! Awww my wittle Ollie is growing up!" Rin tries to squeeze my cheeks but i lean away before she can get ahold of me.

I blush harder but i don't know why. "No! i don't like anyone! W-what makes you think that?"

"Well for one, you're blushing." Len points out my tomato face.

"You are also stuttering! you seem like you're hiding something. You should tell me, i will set you two up!" While she says that, she pulls out her fhone and opens up her contacts. "Tell me who and i will make it happen."

"I d-don't like anyone, i swear!"

"Yeah you do."

"No"

"Yup"

"No"

"Y-"

"Rin, he says he doesn't like anyone so just back off,okay?"

Rin sighs and mumbles something inaudible.

"T-thanks Len…"

"No problem!"

I was about to say something else but the bell rang. We all say quick goodbyes and rush off to class.

The rest of the day i don't pay any attention in class. Each period i go in, get lost in thought, then the bell rings and i move on to the next class. Finally the last bell of the day rings and i go to meet the twins so we can walk home.


	3. Chapter 3

Len POV

We walked in silence. Mostly because Rin was staring Oliver down and he was too awkward to look up and talk.

"Rin!" I growl trying to get her to stop.

She smiles wider then smacks Oliver's back. "How about you come over and hang out with us! I can order pizza!"

Oliver looked at Rin then at me and I nodded. "I promise Rin wont harass you."

"Okay" Oliver starts "But I need to tell my brother. I will be there by four."

Rin and I nod then wave bye to him as he turns into his neighborhood. Rin looks at me with a smile.

"What?" I say confused.

"SeeU!"

"SeeU?"

She sighs. Then taps my head. "Keep up! Do you think Oliver likes SeeU?"

I think about it. "I dont know."

"I think he would like SeeU! Its obvious! When he isn't with us, he's with her!"

I have noticed that Oliver and SeeU have been getting along well recently. I didnt think he liked her though. He doesn't show it, at least. Today was the most he ever showed feelings, but he said he didnt.

When we get home Rin grabs the phone and orders pizza.

"One cheese!" She chirps then goes to her room.

I look at the time. 3:30. 30 minutes before Oliver gets here. I sit on the couch and turn on the tv. After a while Rin joins me.

"Better not be planning anything." I glare at her.

She just laughs evilly. "I do! It'll be fun for all of us, dont worry, Len!" She smiles big.

"I dont trust you. Most your plans aren't fun!"

She shrugs. "They're always fun to me. You just need to lighten up! Release your fun side tonight!"

The door bell rings and Rin jumps up and answers it.

"Ollie! Come in! Come in! The pizza will be here soon!" Rin pulls Oliver in, making sure to lock the door behind him.

"O-okay..." He awkwardly walks over and sits on the couch next to me. I'm fun, right?

"Hey, Oliver!"

"H-hi Len..." Oliver looked down. I watched him with a questioning look than scooted closer.

"You okay?"

He blushed a bit then slightly moved. "Y-ya! Fine!"

Rin jumped between us. "Lets play truth or dare! When the pizza gets here the real fun will start!" She exclaimed. "Me first! Oliver, truth or dare?"

Oliver thought for a bit then mumbled "Truth..."

Rin smiled like she expected that, I guess I did too.

"Do you like SeeU? Len thinks you do!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "That was you!"

"Whatever! Just answer!"

"SeeU? No. I mean, she is pretty but I dont_ like_ her."

Rin pouted knowing that she wasn't right. "This game got boring... Lets play something else!"

"You can't change the game because you weren't right!" I yell at my twin. Just then the doorbell rings.

"I think the universe is saying otherwise." She stuck her tongue out at me then answered it and paid. "Come get your pizza!" She exclaimed as she sat it down.

"Want a piece?" I asked Oliver as I got up.

"Yes please." He answers, also getting up to follow me.

Rin outs a slice on each our plates. "Eat quick! I'm excited to _play_."

The way she said "play" gave me chills.

After we all ate she gave Oliver and I blindfolds.

"Its a trust game! Put them on, hurry!"

Oliver did as she said and put it on. "Like this?"

"Perfect!"

I eyed the blindfold then her. "What are you going to do?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Its a _trust _game Len! You have to trust me!"

I gave her a "I dont trust you at all" look then out it on. "Now what?" I asked. I felt a shove on my back.

"I'm gonna lead you two someplace. Feel around when I say go and try to figure out where!"

Another push. Then another. Then a sigh.

"You gotta help me out by walking, Len!"

I started to walk in small steps, not wanting to run into anything.

We went straight for awhile then took a left. I tries to imagine our house but I couldn't tell where we were.

"Here! Start!" Rin said from what sounded like through a wall.

I started to feel around the walls wondering if Oliver was in the same room as me or in a different one. I quietly called out his name.

"Oliver?"

I small voice right next to me returned.

"Yes?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were here. Do you know where we are?"

"I felt coats so a closet?"

I felt around more and confirmed that it was a closet.

"Rin! We're in a closet!"

I heard clapping from the other side of the door.

"Good job! Buuuuut..."

I knew this was coming.

"You can only get out if you kiss! I have a camera in there so I can make sure you do and its hidden!" She giggled. "Isn't this fun!"

I groaned and took off the blindfold.

"Rin! Let us out!" I yell trying to open the door. How did she lock it? We don't have any locks on the outside!

I noticed that Oliver was oddly quiet.

"Oliver?" I ask concerned, unable to see him from the lack of light.

"Y-ya?"

"You okay?"

"Y-ya! Fine..."

"I'm sorry about this, Rin is crazy."

"Get kissing!" Rin yells again.


End file.
